


Yasath

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Agnu Ra Nutû [22]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Courting Customs, F/M, miscommunications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The khuzdûn who accompanies it is as golden as her uncle, and bears the scars of battle with pride. A prince of the north, a Longbeard who turns aside barbs and verbal knives with swagger and smiles that are sharp as a blade's edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yasath

**Author's Note:**

> There are mouse-over translations, as well as the list at the end.

She can be a pawn in her father's game, or a player of politics in her own right, and Skadi refuses to be a helpless piece on a board. Her marriage is one that must be considered carefully, and her father favors the princes of the south for a choice, so she looks north. She sends careful missives to the Mannish kingdom of Gondor to ask if there might be a place to shelter there while she seeks a husband of a northern kingdom of khâzad, should her father be so foolish as to think her malleable.

The reply is not entirely what she expects, and longer in coming than she'd hoped. The khazdûn who accompanies it is as golden as her uncle, and bears the scars of battle with pride. A prince of the north, a Longbeard who turns aside barbs and verbal knives with swagger and smiles that are sharp as a blade's edge. In his wake are a khazdinh Skadi recognizes, with hand half of bronze and half of flesh, and another she does not, with an ax buried in his skull.

Too, there is a khazdûn who has the skill and knowledge of a diplomat, though he seems less at ease with the dangers of her father's court. None wear ornaments in their hair with half of the elaboration of those of Steelwind, and none save the khazdinh wear hidden armor beneath their clothes to protect from unseen blades.

The freedom to do such a thing appeals to Skadi, and she knows she will seek this offered match, though if they know they have done so simply by coming in response to her missive, she cannot tell, nor cares. A discreet passing with the khazdinh, a message from one to the other in minute gestures, and the dance is begun. Skadi knows where she needs it to end, and will do all she must to direct the steps in that path.

She does not expect the golden prince to cut through all the delicacy and maneuvering in a night, coming to her with barely any discretion at all, only the khazdinh in his wake.

"I will not play the southern games." The prince - Fíli, he has introduced himself - stands as if he expects battle, perhaps, and she wonders how much the khazdinh has told him of the halls of these mountains. "Nerthus already told me - several times, with some pointed emphasis - how much I'm trampling it."

Skadi lets out a quiet chuckle, her lips curving in a smile that feels strange on her face, so rare has a genuine one been on her face. "So you would cut the dance - and the chase - short?"

"We don't play games like that." Fíli shrugs, meeting her gaze more steadily than anyone would here. "I have to wed and sire heirs, and there have been no khazdînh who have interested me. You want to escape the south, and to wed. The details of the gifts and treaties can be worked out between your father and my uncle with Balin's aid, but none of it matters unless we're willing to make this work."

Tilting her head, Skadi watches him for a long moment. "How long is the journey?" She has some idea of it, from the length of time it took to receive a reply to her initial inquiries, but she wants to know how far from this hall she will be. How well she can escape her kin and the south.

"Months." Fíli pauses, watching her in return. "All the way to Erebor."

A hall she has heard of, and is far enough away - and enough different, she hopes - that she need not worry her kin will come to her save at great need.

Holding out her hands, Skadi waits for Fíli to take them, drawing him closer, and resting her forehead against his in kin-greeting. "I shall come to Erebor, and I shall be anzurinhzu."

Fíli draws a quiet breath, his hands tightening around hers slightly. "You shall have my sword to defend you until the gates of Erebor close behind you and leave all dangers behind."

They are words he would not have known without the khazdinh with the bronze hand to tell him. Words she doesn't think he quite understands. There will be no bride-price paid to her father, no treaty needed, only one who is brave enough to stand before her father as witness to those words and their leaving.

A soft huff from the khazdinh at the door reminds her there is already a witness, though Skadi would never have called her brave. "You have anything you wish to pack before you run off, princess?"

"What need have I of anything here, save weapon and journey-clothes?" Skadi pulls away, another smile crossing her face at the confusion on Fíli's face. He hadn't been told quite what he was doing before being encouraged into it, then. "Will you be witness, then?"

"With Balin at my back, it is easy enough." The khazdinh gives her a lopsided smile, a secretive smile that speaks of more than just a khazdûn to watch her back and ensure her leaving Steelwind alive and in one piece. "Go, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Title means "bride".
> 
> Translations in text:
> 
> khâzad = dwarves  
> khazdûn = dwarf-man  
> khazdinh = dwarf-lady  
> khazdînh = dwarf-ladies  
> anzurinhzu = your consort
> 
> (Words slightly updated to match the new dictionary.)


End file.
